Missing Scene:  Dead Drop
by JudyL068
Summary: Where was Jim? What did Jim think happened to Blair?


Dead Drop - Missing Scene

By JudyL

June 1, 2003

It seemed a little strange to me that Jim wouldn't react to the explosion in the elevator that should have killed his Guide, and then he wasn't there when Blair emerged from the elevator. Here's what I think happened.

Disclaimer: Not mine, still enjoy playing in their universe though. Portions are taken directly from the episode, Dead Drop.

* * *

><p>"You know, my history's a little rusty," Jim Ellison said, trying to sidetrack Frank Rachin. "But, uh, wasn't Galileo known for dropping the ball?" There! Jim saw Rachin's hand flex just a bit as the barb hit a nerve. He kicked the gun out of Rachin's hand. The gun skittered across the floor.<p>

Rachin was ready though and kicked back, landing a blow to Ellison's side then swinging his fist which Jim tried to deflect as he recovered his balance. But Rachin's fist connected with Jim's gut and then again to his jaw knocking Jim back off balance.

Jim turned and backhanded Rachin in the face landing a second shot with his fist while deflecting Rachin's right. Jim caught his breath as Rachin punched him in the stomach again. The detective gave a quick thanks to the kevlar vest he was wearing.

Ellison blocked another attack with his left arm and slammed his right fist into Rachin's gut. Rachin grabbed Jim's arms and they struggled trading a few more body blows, each trying to gain the upper hand.

Rachin pushed Jim back against the bank of windows, shoving him hard and Jim pushed back as Rachin landed another blow to his gut. Jim wrapped both hands around Rachin's throat and felt Rachin's hand grab and squeeze his Adam's apple. Ellison gasped for breath, released his hold and elbowed the terrorist across the cheek.

Rachin fell back, kicking one of the guns they'd dropped across the floor. Jim pressed his attack landing several blows, forcing Rachin back. He leapt and kicked, knocking Rachin against the wall and to the floor. Frank Rachin grabbed for a nearby gun, but Jim reached it first and aimed it steadily at his foe.

"Get up, put your hands behind your back," Jim said.

Rachin reached into his shirt pocket as he stood. "Get back!" he demanded facing Ellison with his hand outstretched.

Jim looked at him. _What is that? A trigger device?_

"Drop the gun."

Ronny Rachin called out from the other side of the room. "He's got a remote detonator!"

"Drop it!" Rachin said.

"No! He'll blow it!" Ronny cried.

"Drop it!" Rachin repeated.

Jim saw the look in Rachin's eyes. He'd blow the elevator. With everyone on it. Even his own wife. And Blair. Jim lowered his gun to the floor, never taking his eyes off the detonator.

"Even with your wife on the elevator?" he asked softly.

Rachin snorted. "There's more than one way to get a divorce," he replied coldly.

Jim saw Ronny out of the corner of his eye. Ronny reached for the other gun and pointed it at Frank. Jim tensed. Ronny pulled the trigger hitting Frank in the leg. Jim lurched forward, but Rachin recovered quickly and held the detonator in front of him keeping Jim at bay.

Jim focused on the detonator and lunged, grabbing the hand with both of his. Rachin flicked his thumb over the switch as they struggled and a red light started flashing on the detonator.

The explosion ripped through Jim's body. He heard it. He felt the vibration. He could smell the C-4. He saw the reality of it in Rachin's eyes. His heart broke.

Blair was dead.

Jim's jaw clenched and Rachin must have seen death in those ice blue eyes, he hesitated just a second and Jim punched him in the jaw. He grabbed Rachin's shirt with both hands.

"Why don't we drop you off the building and see how fast you hit the ground?" he asked, his voice soft but full of rage.

Jim yanked Rachin around and heard his backup running up the stairs. _Good thing Simon ignored me. Saved your miserable life, you son of a bitch._ Jim flipped Rachin around and yanked his arms behind his back to handcuff them.

Ellison watched as the uniforms took Rachin and started first aid on Ronny. He picked up his weapon and holstered it. _What now?_ He didn't really care. His world seemed empty at the moment, gray and flat. Jim started down the stairs. There was no way Blair could have survived a blast like that in such a confined space.

Jim stumbled on the stair and fell into the wall, his vision blurred suddenly. _Why?_ He slammed his hand against the wall. He leaned his forehead against the cool wall. _Breathe Ellison, you've got to keep it together a little while longer. You've got to get back to the loft, then you can lose it. Just breathe, like Blair taught you._

_Blair._

The anthropologist cum police observer had wrangled his way into Jim's life, his home and his heart. He was like a brother. Hell, he was closer than Jim's real brother. _This can't be happening_. Jim ran his hands through his hair and wiped his face. His hands came away damp. _Ah, man, I'm losing it._

"Move it, Ellison," Jim growled to himself, pushing off the wall and continuing downstairs. Report to Simon and get out of here. That's all he had to do. There probably wasn't enough left to identify anyway. Jim gasped and sat down suddenly.

"Jesus, Chief, what am I supposed to do now?" He leaned his head against both hands and concentrated on breathing. It seemed to be the only thing he could do.

* * *

><p>Blair turned from talking to Katelyn and grabbed Joel's arm. "Give me a minute, okay, Joel?"<p>

"Sure, Blair," Joel smiled kindly at the young man. He'd held it together quite well not that Joel was surprised by that. He'd seen Blair stare down Kincaide with a gun in his face and lie convincingly to the terrorist. But Joel also knew first hand how different it was to face a bomb versus a flesh and blood opponent. He watched Blair open the door to the stairwell and go inside. Sandburg just needed a minute to collect his thoughts.

"I wonder where Jim is?" the captain thought, searching the lobby.

* * *

><p>Jim jerked his head up. <em>Now you're hearing things, Ellison. Definitely, gonna end up in some rubber room without your Guide. <em>He shook his head, but focused on the sound anyway. _Desperate, that's what you are, desperate and pathetic. It's not Blair's heartbeat. It can't be, you were too late, the bomb exploded and killed your best friend._

But Jim stood anyway and followed the sound_. It certainly sounds like Blair's heartbeat. _Gasps accompanied the sound, like someone trying to fend off a panic attack. _Could be Blair. Please, God,_ _let it be Blair._ Jim picked up his pace and glanced at the sign as he passed the next landing. _Twentieth floor. Shoulda took the elevator. Oh, yeah, that blew up. With Blair._

Jim stopped, trying to control his wild breathing so he could find the sound again. Yeah, the heartbeat was still there. The breathing seemed more normal now. A voice!

"Just chill out, man. You made it, you're alive. Shit! Breathe, Sandburg, what would Jim say seeing you freak like this. Calm down, calm… calm…"

Jim grinned. _Blair! He's alive._ _I don't know how, but he's alive!_ Ellison charged down the stairs. _I'm gonna kill him. First I'm gonna make sure he's okay, and, yeah, I'm gonna hug the breath out of him and then I'm gonna kill him. Scared me to death, kid. Don't ever do that again. Fifteen floors, you're getting old, Ellison._

* * *

><p>Blair thought he had everything back under control. Silly really, he'd held together throughout the entire situation and even all the way down to the lobby. What sense did it make to lose it now? Now that he was safe?<p>

_Jim's gonna come looking for me. Stand up and get it together,_ _Sandburg._ He took a deep breath. _Where is Jim anyway? I kinda expected him to be waiting for me when they got us off the elevator. Oh, God! Was he hurt? No. Joel would have said something. If he knew. Oh, God._

Blair grabbed the door handle. He had to find Jim. Footsteps thundered down the stairs above him causing Blair to pause and look up. Jim skidded around the rail on the landing above and stopped when he saw his partner.

"Jim? You're okay, thank God, man. I was beginning to worry."

Jim took one step at a time, soaking up the sight of his friend.

"I mean, you weren't there when they pulled us out of the elevator. I guess you were dealing with Rachin," his hands flew as he spoke.

The Sentinel cataloged everything, the sound of his voice, the smell of C-4 and fear that still lingered on his Guide. The slight tremble in Blair's hands. He reached the floor and stood facing Blair.

Blair studied Jim's bruised face. "You are okay, right," he touched the bruise on his cheek. "No bullet holes or broken ribs hiding under that vest?"

Jim shook his head.

"You're scarin' me here, Jim. Say something already."

"Chief." Relief colored the word, and something else that Blair had always associated with the nickname, but had never been able to put a name to.

Jim pulled him into a bear hug that threatened to break ribs, interrupting Blair's train of thought. Surprised, he returned the hug then tried to pull away, expecting it to end. Instead he found himself in a death grip.

"Uh, Jim?" Blair realized something was wrong. Was Jim zoning? "You with me, man?" He could feel the big guy trembling_. Jim doesn't tremble. Oh, that's brilliant, Sandburg, why the hell not? But why?_ "What's wrong, Jim?"

Jim squeezed a little tighter then eased back until he just had his hands resting on Sandburg's shoulders. "I heard the explosion. I didn't know you were off the elevator."

Blair's eyes widened. _God, he thought I was dead!_ "Uh, Jim, I wasn't off the elevator. But we managed to cut a hole in the floor and drop the bomb into the shaft before it blew."

Jim stared at him. _I was too late, if they hadn't been helping themselves, they'd been dead._ Blair would be dead. He dropped his head to his chest. "I'm sorry, Chief."

Blair laid a hand on Jim's arm. "What for? I know you were doing everything you could to get us out." _What is going through that thick head of yours, Ellison?_

The Sentinel shook his head, backing away until his heels hit the stairs and he sat down forcefully. "Rachin had the remote detonator in his hand and I had him, but I couldn't get it away from him before he flipped the switch." Jim looked up, horror reflected in his eyes. "I should have stopped him. You'd be dead." _I thought you were dead._

The Guide sat beside the Sentinel. "Jim, he had a timer on the bomb. It was counting down. When we shoved it through the hole there was maybe eight seconds left. There's no way you could have stopped it." He threw his arm over Jim's shoulders. "In fact, it sounds like you stalled Rachin long enough to prevent him from blowing it early."

Jim looked at Blair and let that information sink in. _He's alive! That's what's important here._ "I'm glad you're okay, Chief."

Blair chuckled. "Me, too. Maybe we could go home now, huh? Get some ice on that bruise. It's gonna be a beaut."

Jim grinned, wincing a little as he felt the bruise along his cheekbone. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

They helped each other stand and Blair opened the door for his partner. "Age before beauty, man."

"Watch it, Junior, or I'll take away your allowance," Jim growled cuffing Sandburg on the side of the head as he went through the door.

"What allowance? All I remember are house rules and chores, Jim."

"Yeah, well I'm adding a new house rule. No riding on elevators with bombs on board."

"I think I'm good with that rule."

"Hey, Chief."

"Yeah, Jim."

"The next time you have to get something appraised…"

"Take the stairs."

"Yeah."

"I will, Jim. I promise."

Fini.

Comments are always welcome, please let me know what you think.


End file.
